


Who Puts Chocolate Syrup on Pancakes?

by Queen_Haise_Sassan



Series: Something Sweet [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Billdip Week, College Student Dipper Pines, F/F, Fluff, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity Falls Oregon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Haise_Sassan/pseuds/Queen_Haise_Sassan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to Train Your Demon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Puts Chocolate Syrup on Pancakes?

"Bill, come on already. I want really want some breakfast." Dipper sat back and stared at the sleeping demon. He'd been trying to wake him up for at least a half an hour but the awful thing about Dream Demons was that they usually slept during the day. If said demons slept at all. His stomach growled and he groaned. Dipper started poking and prodding at Bill with renewed vigor. Bill squeezed his eyes shut and let out an extremely animalistic growl before borrowing deeper into the blankets.

 

"Did you just _growl_ at me?" Dipper stared at the mound of blankets in disbelief.

 

"Jus' shuddup n' go back to sleep. Too cold." Bill pushed his face against Dipper's leg and sighed in content.

 

"Fine. If you won't get up on your own i'll get you up." Bill gave no indication that he heard Dipper's weak threat aside from a low scoff. "That's it. Time for breakfast!" He wrapped the blanket around Bill and tossed him onto his shoulder.

 

Bill yelped and quickly tried to cover it up with a fake snore as Dipper carried him down the stairs into the kitchen. Mabel and the Grunkles were sitting at the table chatting over plates of pancakes. Mabel's pancakes were completely drowned in syrup. Dipper cringed as he thought about her inevitable sugar rush. Stan's pancakes were almost as bad as Mabel's while Ford, the responsible one, had a moderate amount of syrup.

"Bill? I need two hands to get us pancakes. You have to get down." Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper's neck and slid his legs around his waist. Dipper frowned and wondered how hard it would be to get breakfast with a demon attached to him. His agitated mood quickly dissipated when Bill gave him a small kiss on the shoulder. He grabbed two plates and sat them down in front of the empty space in between Grunkle Stan and Mabel.

 

"Chocolate syrup." Bill mumbled.

 

"Seriously? On your pancakes?" Bill nodded and Dipper laughed. "Chocolate syrup it is." He detached Bill and gently sat him down in their chair. The only thing the Pines family could see was one golden eye peeking out of Dipper's blanket, which quickly snapped shut when Dipper came back to the table with the chocolate syrup. He lifted Bill up and sat down, setting Bill in his lap. Mabel grinned around a mouthful of pancakes. "Bill, breakfast." He pulled the blanket off of them and Bill shivered, burrowing into Dipper's chest.

 

"Dipper, Dipper, Dipper!" Mabel bounced excitedly in her chair.

 

"Mabel, Mabel, Mabel!" Dipper simultaneously poked at Bill's side and ate his pancakes. Bill had curled up against Dipper's chest and refused to move. Of course Bill didn't _need_ to eat, he just liked to. The little blonde had a serious sweet tooth so he was always up for snacks, candy, and just about anything else that had a ridiculous amount of sugar in it. He was surprised Bill hadn't started smothering the pancakes in chocolate syrup the moment he sat the plate down.

 

"I bet Bill will get up if you put some of this on it." Mabel whispered conspicuously, sliding a big bag of mini M&M's over to him.

 

"Okay first of all, where exactly did you just get that?"

 

"It's a secret."

 

"That sounds really ominous and kind of gross. And there's no way I'm giving him more sugar. You're not the one who has to deal with it." A sharp pain ran through his side and Dipper yelped, dropping his fork. Something had just bitten him. He looked down at to see one of Bill's eyes. He sighed. "Bill, did you just bite me?"

 

Bill gave him a look of contempt and the eye closed. "I don't know what you're talking about, but for the record, I'm not an _it_."

 

"Well good morning to you too." Dipper picked his fork back up and started on his second plate of pancakes.

 

"I may forgive you if you let me dump that bag of candy on my pancakes." Bill yawned and opened his eyes.

 

"Is that so?" Dipper asked absentmindedly, reading the back of Grunkle Ford's newspaper. He often read the Gravity Falls newspaper because it was ridiculously stupid to the point that it was funny.

 

"Yeah, so I can right? And you won't nag me later?" Bill sat up and began to drown his breakfast in chocolate syrup. Mabel started cheering him on when he decided to take off the lid and dump the entire bottle on his pancakes.

 

"Uh, sure go for it," Dipper said offhandedly," I just want to finish reading this page and we can go okay?" It was obvious that he hadn't heard a work that Bill had said.

 

Mabel held a finger up to her lips and passed Bill the bag of mini M&M's, who in turn, dumped the bag on his plate. He shook the book of chocolate syrup in the hopes that there was some left. Mabel gave him a sympathetic look and took the bottle from him.

 

"Hey Dipper?" Bill made a move to snatch the empty bottle from Mabel. She pulled it out of reach at the last second and tossed it into the trash.

 

"Hm?" Dipper wrapped his arm around Bill's waist and shifted them both sideways so that he could see Ford's newspaper better. There was an interesting story on the back that didn't sound completely made up. There seemed to be a large number of animal disappearances in the area. Mainly traditional house pets which meant that Waddles was probably safe.

 

"We're out of chocolate syrup. Me and Mabel were going to have an ice cream party and everyone knows that you can't have an ice cream party without chocolate syrup." Bill shoved a bite of his unholy breakfast mixture into his mouth and gave Mabel a thumbs up. "Want a bite?" Mabel was tempted to take Bill up on his offer but decided that she had eaten quite enough sugar already and politely declined. Bill shrugged and took another bite.

 

"We can go to the store later. Do you mind?" Bill pouted but decided to help Dipper out anyways. He snapped his fingers and Dipper's journal landed on the table, almost landing in Bill's breakfast. "Thanks." Dipper gave Bill a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his journal. He wanted to figure out what was making the animals disappear as quickly as possible. Mabel would have a fit if the pig went missing.

 

Grunkle Stan watched as Bill ate forkful after forkful of sugar. Bill glanced up at him and put a finger up to his lips. "Uh, Dipper? You might want to take a look at your evil little boyfriend. He went a little overboard." Bill quickly shoveled the last of the M&M's into his mouth and stuck his tongue out at Stan.

 

"What did he do?" Dipper looked up from his journal. Ford looked horrified while Stan and Mabel looked amused. "Wait.. Did I miss something? Grunkle Stan? Bill?" He looked around the kitchen. Nothing was on fire so whatever Bill had done couldn't have been too bad. Right?

 

Grunkle Stan laughed and flicked him on the forehead. "Sheesh calm down. He didn't light anything on fire." Dipper gave him a pointed look. "Or _anyone_. What he did do was eat the jumbo bag of mini M &M's and the entire bottle of chocolate syrup." Dipper looked down at Bill who gave him a toothy grin. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. There was no way this would end well. Bill and Mabel were both shivering from their sugar rushes. Ford quickly excused himself to go down into his lab. Dipper stared after him longingly and Ford turned back around as if he had heard Dipper's silent plea for help.

 

"I'm going to need some help down-"

 

"Yes!" Bill raised his eyebrows and Dipper lifted him off his lap and set him down on the table. "What I meant to say was Grunkle Stan, have fun with the kids.

 

Stan rolled his eyes. "I _never_ agreed to this." Dipper laughed and gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

 

"We're counting on you. You're the only one who can keep up with them at this point. Just make sure they don't set anything on fire or mortally wound themselves. And keep them both away from anymore sugar. Guard the kitchen with your life."

 

"With my life?" He said incredulously. "I've seen what your little monster can do. No way in hell." Grunkle Stan looked at Bill and shuddered at the sight the sharp toothed leer Bill was directing at him.

 

"I was just kidding around. He'll be good. Just use positive reinforcement and give him a pat on the head every so often." Bill pulled at Dipper's shirt sleeve and impatiently kicked his feet. Dipper let himself get pulled in between Bill's legs as he tried to convince Grunkle Stan that Bill wouldn't eat him. This wasn't unusual behavior from Bill. He often vied for Dipper's attention. Especially if it was a person that Dipper was paying attention to and not just work.

 

"Dipper? You're leaving?" Bill stared up at him with a small frown on his face and in the sudden quiet they could hear Mabel running laps around the shack. Bill was still kicking his legs and Dipper was sure he'd be running around with Mabel soon enough.

 

"Just for a bit." Dipper leaned down and gave Bill a peck on the lips. "While I'm gone don't play with fire, rabid animals, or mountain lions. But most importantly don't throw unsuspecting people into alternate dimensions."

 

Bill groaned. "Come on, Pinetree. Will you ever let that go? I only threw him in because he was annoying me."

 

"That doesn't mean you banish them to a different dimension! You walk away like a normal person!"

 

"Well good thing I'm not normal and I'm not a person. Plus it was only one time!" Dipper snorted. "Fine, maybe twice."

 

"Is that your final answer?" Dipper asked and Bill shifted uncomfortably.

 

"Uh huh. Final answer. Only two people." He started to tug at the sleeve of Dipper's shirt again.

 

"Well that's too bad. The person who gave the right answer got to spend the evening with me." Bill's eyes widened as Dipper grinned down at him.

 

"Six! Six people but who's counting?"

 

"I'm counting." Grunkle Ford said and Bill snapped his teeth at him. "Now Dipper, hurry up before he gets as bad as Mabel. Sugar rushes are horrifying."

 

"Bill, be good for Grunkle Stan." Dipper ruffled Bill's hair and Bill glared up at him.

 

"Let me see your hand." Bill asked him.

 

"Uh.. okay?" He held out his hand and Bill stared at it thoughtfully for a moment. "What are you- ow!" Bill, who had just _bitten him again,_ grinned triumphantly.

 

"Don't patronize me, Dipper. I am literally older then the entire planet. I can take care of myself for a few hours." Dipper was tempted to bring up the last time he'd left Bill alone for a few hours. Gravity Falls was now building a new water tower. How he'd managed to knock over a water tower while playing tag with Mabel and Pacifica was something he thought about often. Bill wouldn't say.

 

"If I come upstairs and anything is on fire I'm not going to let you have sweets for a week. And i'd better not hear about someone mysteriously disappearing."

 

"If you come up here and everything is fine then you have to stop doing all that boring work for a whole month. None of that lame college junk and definitely no writing. That looks so boring it makes me want to cry."

 

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Fine deal. I'll see you in a few hours." Bill pulled him down for one more kiss before finally letting him go downstairs with Ford.

 

Just as the vending machine clicked closed, they heard Bill and Mabel begging Grunkle Stan to play Treasure Hunt with them in the woods. Dipper felt bad for his poor unsuspecting Uncle. Treasure Hunt was not as fun as it sounded. Especially if you were playing with Bill. Dipper winced and rubbed his neck. _Never again_.

 

"How did you get Bill to act so docile?" Ford asked him as they went about setting up the lab.

 

"Docile? Yesterday he tried to tackle a mountain lion because it hissed at him." Dipper had almost fainted when Bill suddenly lunged at it. The little psycho probably could've held his own but he really didn't want to take any chances. 

 

"Wow really? I wonder if demons are territorial." Ford grabbed his own journal and started scribbling notes into it.

 

"They are. It's cute until they decide to try and lock you in a time bubble."

 

Ford looked up at him. "What on Earth is a time bubble?"

 

"It's like a pocket dimension where time is frozen for the people inside of it." Dipper sighed remembering the strange place. It wasn't too bad actually. Maybe he'd ask Bill to bring them back one day during finals. He could really use a break around that time of year.

 

"Fascinating! Do you think Bill would let me visit sometime? I want to collect some data on it."

 

"I don't see why not. It really is amazing and- wait that's not the point! He bit me _twice_ today."

 

"Don't be such a baby. Those we're just love bites."

 

"His teeth are sharp!"

 

"I'll give you that one. But it's not like he's doing anything truly evil anymore. Plus he gets all soft eyed and touchy when you're around. He's like a kitten."

 

"A _demonic_ kitten. Have you ever gotten scratched by a kitten? It's awful and you end up bleeding a lot." Ford rolled his eyes at him and went back to writing notes in his journal. 

 

Several hours passed and in that time Dipper and Ford had cleaned the entire lab and played the worlds fastest game of _Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons_. They'd even found out why the animal's were disappearing. It was just another one of the gnomes weird ceremonies. They didn't have to worry about it too much. The gnomes would return the animals unharmed as soon as the ceremony was over. Dipper wished that the investigation had lasted longer. Now they didn't have anything to distract them from their growling stomachs. Neither one of them thought it was worth it to go upstairs and brave the chaos just for lunch. Dipper's stomach violently disagreed with him. He sighed and made his way up the stairs. He hesitantly pushed open the vending machine and noted that it didn't smell like anything burning.

 

"Bill? Mabel?" He frowned and made his way to the living room where he could hear the TV blaring a bargain bin horror movie. He walked into the room and almost tripped over a huge pile of coloring books. Grunkle Stan laughed from his perch on the couch. He was holding a huge bowl of popcorn and Bill and Mabel were sleeping on either side of him. Both had decided to use Stan as a human pillow.

 

"Hey kid! I was starting to think you'd never come back up. These dorks ran around wrecking things until they ambushed me, threatening violence until I shared my popcorn." 

 

Dipper looked around the room and groaned. It looked like a glitter war had taken place and Stan had taken the brunt of it. Grunkle Stan was completely covered in glitter while Mabel and Bill seemed to only have it in their hair. "What happened here and who's going to clean up the mess?"

 

"Mabel found her glitter guns and they went to war and did you forget that Bill's a demon? He can snap his fingers and it'll all go away. Oh and don't look now but the tables broken too." He gave Dipper a sheepish smile.

 

"How- what- Grunkle Stan!"

 

"You try watching these two! They shouldn't need babysat in the first place!"

 

"That's not the point!" Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How did the table break?"

 

Stan laughed and shook his head," You missed it. It was one of the funniest things I've seen all summer." He smiled fondly, recalling the memory. "So me and Mabel convinced Bill to pop over to Italy for some-"

 

"You did _what?"_

 

"We really wanted gelato and Bill had never had any before. So as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Bill popped over to Italy to grab some gelato and Mabel climbed on top of the couch with her glitter gun. Bill came back a few minutes later and Mabel screamed _'WWE Smackdown!'_ and tackled him onto the table! The gelato went all over the carpet but personally, I don't think it was too much of a waste." Dipper stared at him in disbelief. "Don't be such a mom, Dipper."

 

"Just because I value safety doesn't mean I'm a mom. Anyway, how and why is Bill all snuggled up next to you? This morning you called him a monster and he was looking at you like he wanted to eat you. So what gives?"

 

"Oh. That." Grunkle Stan gave Bill an affectionate pat on the head. "I read a book. The book worked better than expected."

 

"A book." Dipper laughed. "Yeah right. What was it called? How to Train Your Demon?"

 

"Very funny but no. It was a DIY guide on training feral cats."

 

"...You're kidding." Grunkle Stan shrugged at him and turned back to the TV.

 

"Dipper?" Bill rubbed his eyes and squinted at him.

 

"I heard you didn't cause anyone bodily hard while I was downstairs." Bill sleepily glared at him.

 

"I won the bet." 

 

Dipper cursed. Bill _had_ won that stupid bet. He groaned and Bill started to laugh. He decided that his month long vacation was probably going to get a little more exciting. He couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
